


Fraternising With The Enemy

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Sirius Black, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, Implied Switching, Light Bondage, M/M, Marauders' Era, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Severus Snape Fest 2016, Top Severus Snape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus wanted revenge on Black, but public humiliation just wasn’t cutting it anymore. It was time for something more cunning—betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternising With The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> When they were at Hogwarts, the age of consent in the UK for gay sex was 21 and they’re 17/18 here. Much love to my cheerleader Pendecardiel. More love and massive thank you’s to my fantastic beta digthewriter, who helped me in a jam, and the prompter cleodoxa for the beautifully tempting wording.
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://severus-snape.livejournal.com/47841.html)

You think you’re so fucking clever, don’t you?” Sirius Black snarled as he pushed Severus face-first against, then through, the door of an empty classroom. Letting go of the back of Severus’s robes as he shoved him over the threshold, he slammed the door behind them. “What is it you want, _Snivvy_?”

“Black, I have no idea what you’re babbling about.” Severus straightened out his robes and drew himself up to his full height, trying to sound unflustered and bored. “Now, either muster some coherence or fuck off. Preferably the latter.” He didn’t have time for this—he had professors to lie to. Well, partly lie to.

“You’re trying to make me jealous with that ridiculous— _performance_ in there!” He waved his arm in the vague direction of the Great Hall. “You’ll get kicked out of your dorm for that!”

Severus didn’t know whether to laugh at his naivety or hex him for his egotism. He was right about the professors—they will want to speak to him. As unfair as it was, the law put the age of consent for gay sex at twenty-one, so the professors had no choice but to arrange private sleeping quarters for anyone discovered to be ‘of the homosexual persuasion’. Severus hoped that the truth—just the part about him and Mulciber being hexed into snogging in the middle of lunch, not the part about him _actually_ being gay—would see that he wasn’t moved.

“It may shock you to learn, Black, that other people have lives completely and utterly independent of, and entirely unaffected by, you,” Severus snapped, then something else occurred to him. “Besides, how was I to know you felt so, _protectively_ of me?” He laced the sentence with as much sarcasm as he could muster. “I didn’t know you cared.” He smirked, he’d known Black would be back. He’d counted on it.

Black gave an obviously forced laugh, seeping as much venom into the words as possible when he spoke, “It was a quick fuck, it didn’t mean _anything_.”

“Two quick fucks and a hand job,” Severus amended, calmly and slowly closing the distance between them as he spoke, “and here you are again, shoving me into empty rooms down scarcely travelled corridors.” He watched Black’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, breathing getting heavier now that they were toe to toe. Severus trailed one finger up the growing bulge in Black’s trousers. “You want me.” Black grabbed Severus’s wrist and the usual tussle to get the other pinned to the wall commenced. In a matter of seconds, a triumphant Black pressed his groin against Severus’s. Severus gritted his teeth, trying very much to look as though being stuck between Black and the wall was the last place he wanted to be. If this was going to work, the idiot had to think that he was in control. Severus had given too much, while chipping away Black’s distrust, for this to fail now.

“You make it too easy for me, Snivvy,” Black sneered, “Anyone would think you’re eager to lose.” He quickly unfastened Severus’s cloak and let it fall to the floor, constantly grinding their hips together.

“I think you’re a little too eager not to,” Snape retorted, throwing Black’s cape aside and starting on his buttons. Black had ignored the shirt and was fumbling with Severus’s belt.

“Face it, you can’t wait to have my dick inside you.” Black laughed as he toed off his own shoes.

“You couldn’t take my cock, Black. I’d make you scream like a little bitch.” Severus was confident in that respect. So far his size had intimidated every potential bedmate, to the extent that Severus was yet to top—not that he would ever let on to the likes of Black. He yanked the tie over Black’s head harshly, nearly taking his ears with it. He kept the loosened tie in his hand, along with a small vial he’d slipped from his trouser pocket before Black had undone them. They both stepped out of their trousers and pants.

“My arse is tighter than yours, you little whore. I’d have you coming in seconds,” Black growled into his ear as he roughly grabbed Severus’s arse. Severus arched into Black with a gasp.

“Prove it,” he growled back, before letting his teeth scrape against Black’s earlobe. He felt a satisfying shiver run through the other boy as he waited nervously for his answer.

The grinding stopped. Nothing moved save their heaving chests. The room was silent but for their panting breaths. Black’s hands sat limply on his hips, his breath hot on Severus’s neck as they both leant their heads against the wall. The moment seemed to last an age, until finally: “Fine,” Black whispered, with a quiet firmness. Severus smirked openly; Black couldn’t see him. He quickly composed himself, so as not to reveal himself in his intonation. “Floor, desk or wall?” asked Severus, as flat as possible, giving no clues.

Black turned his head slightly away from Severus, giving the room a cursory look-over. “Desk.”

Severus basked in the fact that he had already reduced one of the mouthiest boys in the school to monosyllabic sentences—and he hadn’t even started yet. This was going to be memorable. Severus grabbed hold of Black’s cock, stroking firmly and slowly. He needed to keep him in the moment; if Black stopped to think about what was going on here, he’d be out the door before you could say _Colloportus_.

Severus maneuvered them to the nearest desk. When Black’s bare bum hit the wood of the desk, he startled and looked up. Straight into Severus’s eyes. It was brief, with Black turning around almost instantly, but it was long enough to feel painfully awkward. Before either of them could dwell on it for too long, Severus reached around to give Black’s cock a few more strokes as he rubbed his own length against Black’s arse. Black let out a long breath.

Severus slid the loosened tie up his arm and over his shoulder. He un-stoppered the vial with his teeth, spitting the cork carelessly to the floor as he emptied the lube into his palm. He spread most of it quickly onto his cock before trailing his slippery fingers down Black’s cleft. The body before him undulated beautifully. Severus didn’t linger, he slid one finger inside. No reaction. He pulled all the way out before adding a second finger. Black tensed this time, but his head stayed against the desk silently. Severus scissored his fingers inside Black’s tight hole, causing him to tense again and his breathing to deepen. Better. The third finger gained a hiss from the Gryffindor. Severus took his time. His goal here was emotional torture. If Black ended up in the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey would have no doubt as to what had caused such injuries. Black would rat him out in a heartbeat; he’d probably even claim that Severus had forced him into it.

“It’s only six hours ‘til dinner, Snape, are you planning to get on with it any time soon?” he yawned theatrically.

Snape twisted his fingers, pressing hard against Black’s prostate.

Black bucked against the desk with a cry. “Bastard!” he spat, as Severus removed his fingers. “Fuck you!”

“Not today,” snarled Snape as he pushed the head of his cock threateningly against Black’s hole. “Do you want this, Black?” When he didn’t get an answer, he pushed a little harder, enjoying how much Black’s muscles tensed nervously beneath him. He needed to be careful. Severus had only bottomed, now was not the time to get carried away; he had to make this count.

“Get on with it!” Black barked out.

“Not unless you tell me you want it.” Snape replied, flatly.

“Fuck off,” he laughed back.

“Fine, you can see to yourself.” Severus slowly moved away and kicked his trousers, making the buckle clink.

Black looked up at him over his shoulder before burying his face back in his folded arms. “I want it,” he mumbled into the desk.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“Fuck me, already!”

Severus strode gleefully back to the desk, running his hands briefly over Black’s arse before lining himself up. He watched as he pushed, and pushed some more—it didn’t look like it was going to give, until suddenly it did and the head was inside. Severus took a slow, steadying breath before opening the eyes he hadn’t knowingly closed. Something primal inside Severus was screaming at him to push in, to thrust, fast, hard—but he ignored it. He took a moment to consider the plan again. Black had to give in, he had to enjoy it, or Severus’s grand finale would be ineffective.

Severus tried to push forward slowly, but Black’s body was fighting it. He was taut as a loaded bow, spread across the desk, his knuckles turning white as he gripped tightly onto the edge. “It’s okay,” Severus purred as he ran his hands in tandem, slowly up and down Black’s sides. “Relax.” He felt Black change beneath him. Shit. He’d let himself get caught up in the moment. This was _Black_ for fuck's sake. He had to think fast to get this back on track. “Be a good boy for me, Black.” Severus thought that should screw with his head nicely.

Severus had been ready for a struggle, he at least thought Black would tense up again, shout at him, something. Instead, Black melted into the desk with a long, soft sigh. Severus didn’t waste time, he slid further in, fucking him slowly. Black still clutched the edge of the desk tightly, but he pushed back into Severus with every thrust. His tight arse felt so good, his taut muscles moved so beautifully—Severus tried to tell himself that any man would feel just as good. Now wasn’t the time to dissect why that didn’t quite feel true.

Severus bent his knees, angling until he finally earned a groan. Encouraged, he picked up the pace, repeatedly hitting the spot, enjoying every muted grunt that Black tried so desperately to keep from escaping.

Severus was getting close. Still thrusting hard, he shrugged the Gryffindor tie from his shoulder and shuffled his feet so that they were more firmly planted. Without warning, he drove all the way in to Black, who cried out as his hard cock was crushed against the desk. While he was off-guard, Severus grabbed both of Black’s wrists roughly, pulling them behind his back and tightening the tie around them easily. Before Black knew what was happening, Severus had pulled out, turned him around, shoved him back on to the desk and thrust inside once more. Black silently threw his head back as Severus entered him, looking as though he would fall off the desk if it weren’t for the hands clutching desperately at his hips.

Severus leaned in, placing a light kiss on Black’s neck before muttering against it, “Such a good boy, _Sirius_.” Black’s eyes flew open, locked on Severus’s: misty grey pools of confusion and lust and so, so much _hate_. Severus came undone. He sunk his nails unforgivingly into Black’s hips as he rocked out the last of his orgasm, eyes closed. He pulled out immediately, striding to the pile of clothes by the wall to recover his wand. Black waited, panting, watching him curiously. He looked expectant as Severus returned and stood at his side. Severus cast a quick sticking charm on the tie still binding Black’s wrists before casting another, more elaborate charm over it.

“What—” Black struggled against the tie keeping him to the desk. “What the fuck are you doing now?” He sounded distinctly worried. Good.

Severus calmly walked back to his clothes, cast a cleaning spell and started getting dressed. His eyes stayed on Black.

“Snape.” Black’s voice was getting more urgent. Black shivered as Severus’s come slid slowly down his leg. “Untie me.”

Severus moved to stand in front of Black—just out of kicking distance, of course—as he fastened his cloak. “No.”

“You can’t—you can’t just, leave me here. No one ever comes in here, they won’t find me!”

“I added a clause to the sticking charm,” he said flatly, keeping his tone and expression carefully neutral. “It won’t hold forever.”

“How long will it hold for?” From the look in his eyes, Severus could see that Black knew he wasn’t going to like the answer.

“Until you go soft.” He let himself smirk now, looking pointedly at Black’s painfully hard cock.

“You fucking bastard, I’ll fucking kill you!”

“No,” Severus snarled confidently, “You won’t. If you put so much as a toe out of line, I. Will. Tell.” Black’s eyes widened in disbelief. “I’ve nothing to lose after getting hexed at lunch.”

“No one will believe you,” Black snarled.

“Really?” Severus sneered, “How’s your poker face, Black?” Black looked less sure of himself, so Severus pressed, circling the desk at a safe distance. “They don’t need to believe me, you’ll convince them for me. You won’t be able to hide the shame. You _will_ feel ashamed, Black.” He stopped behind him, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Not because you let me trap you, not because you let me fuck you. But because _you enjoyed it_.” Severus was ready, and moved his head out of the way just before Black’s own connected with it.

Black thrashed ineffectually on the desk, shouting and cursing as Severus laughed mercilessly, striding to the door.

“And now you can enjoy picturing your dear mother in the compromising position of your choice. Then again, it’s likely that’s an aphrodisiac for a twisted, in-bred, poor excuse of a pureblood such as yourself. Have fun.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a nice day. Severus sat out in the courtyard, annotating his Potions book. The group had been lurking for quite a while but finally, with much persuasion and a helpful shove from Potter, Black made his way over. Severus kept his nose in his book.

“Oi, Snape,” Black called half-heartedly, hands stuffed in his pockets.

Severus cast a glance over the top of his book, sneered and continued reading. Black bent down and something, likely a small stone, hit the cover of the textbook. With a sigh, Severus lowered the book and glowered at Black.

“Be a good boy for me, Black, run along.”

All the colour drained from Black’s face, his mouth a taut line. Eventually he managed to choke out, “Fuck y—off, Snivellus.” He looked ready to leave but instead he stepped closer and, casting a cautious glance around them, lowered his voice. “You made me trust you,” he bit out, anger and hurt warring on his face, before he took a deep breath and composed himself. “All victories are temporary, Severus.”

Severus couldn’t say exactly what it was that had caught him off-guard, making his stomach churn, his chest squeeze and his extremities tingle as though bitten by frost. Possibly, it was Black’s use of his given name. Maybe it was the unmistakable threat hidden behind a warning. It definitely wasn’t the hungry, conflicted bitterness in Black’s eyes. The squeeze in his chest certainly wasn’t guilt.

“But betrayal haunts forever, Black.” Severus’s chest squeezed again. If he wondered briefly if that was true both ways, he quickly pushed that thought aside and buried it.

Black let out a small huff. He trudged back to his group, head down, shoulders hunched. Severus didn’t raise his book. He watched.

James Potter stepped in front of him, blocking his path. Severus could just about make out “What the hell was that?!” but missed Black’s mumbled reply. Whatever it was, Potter did not look impressed. They started to move off, Black trailing behind. Severus still watched, his smirk at the ready. Victory was going to be beautiful, vindicated by the years of abuse he had suffered at the wand, and the tongue, of that Gryffindor.

Black raised his head, glancing at the others before looking back at Severus. The look of a broken man; he had his revenge.

So why did he feel so unsettled?

This was what Severus had wanted all along.

Wasn’t it?

 

_Fin_


End file.
